


Drabble: A little less fight and a little more spark

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Quickening Sex, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from zillah975: Methos/Duncan, "A little less conversation"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: A little less fight and a little more spark

Methos shoved Duncan back against the wall of the alley. The Quickening ripped through the air and as the first bolt of lightening hit, Methos covered Duncan's mouth with his own.

Duncan shoved back, his nails digging for purchase in Methos's endless sweater. They finally found flesh and he held on as Methos thrust against his thigh through two layers of denim. They were hard against each other and the second bolt of lightening hit as Methos was tearing Duncan's shirt away from his neck with his teeth.

The Quickening ended an hour later. It was two before they left.


End file.
